Easter Fiasco
by yugifrozenfan
Summary: Modern AU (set in my Engagement one-shot series). Anna gets appointed to coordinate their city's Easter celebration but when the job gets stressful, will she bend and ask Elsa for help?


**AN: 2 Frozen stories? Maybe I should increase my publishing status. Anyway, this one's set in the AU of my series of one-shots detailing Elsa and Anna's engagement, wedding plans and wedding itself, centering on, of course, Easter. As usual, Frozen is owned by Walt Disney Animation.**

The honeymoon could not have been better for Anna and Elsa as the two had lived it up on the beaches of Hawaii but while Anna got a tan, Elsa herself was less lucky as her pale skin made her more subspectable to sunburns and sure enough, she received one, looking more like a red tomato. But the honeymoon eventually ended and it was time for them to return home to start their life as a married couple.

January became February, in which the two celebrated their first Valentine's Day as a married couple, February became March and March gave way to April. April was, of course, Easter and that, of course, was also the town's annual Easter celebration. The tricky part was that it was Friday and the coordinator would have to be able to coordinate the Easter schedule by Friday night, Saturday would be devoted to getting everything set up in the park for Sunday's bash. Since the previous coordinator left the job because he was too stressed out at doing it year after year when all they did was the same stuff, they decided to call up the best person suitable, which was Anna, who, after all, was an event coordinator before going into her current work as a caterer.

"Hello, Frost residence", Anna chirped into the phone when it rang.

"Anna, this is the head of the Easter Event Committee. You see, we're in a pinch. our previous coordinator left a day before the meeting was to occur about the plan of events for our Easter Celebration", the head said. "Are you up for it?" he then asked.

"Of course, you know I used to plan events like these", Anna said

"Good, see you Friday", the head said and hung up. Anna sighed happily as she hung up the phone and she was temporarily back to her old post. However, for a city wide event, this was a big job for a lone former event coordinator to take on by herself but Anna thought she could do it all herself. The only dissenter to that was Elsa.

"Anna, baby, I know that you used to planning these events but this one is bigger in scale than the ones you planned before", Elsa said over their first dinner as a married couple.

"Oh, hush, Elsa. This will be easy", Anna said, only to receive a sigh from her wife. Friday rolled around and it was meeting day. Anna rushed to the meeting site which was located somewhere near the park. The current president stood up when everyone was presnet.

"Okay, guys. We need to think of something to do for the Easter celebration", he said. No one had any suggestions as they were too used to just hosting the Easter Egg hunt for the kids in the park. Anna, abiet hestiating at first, put up her hand.

"Yes, Mrs. Frost?" the head turned to her.

"I was thinking that we could do the hunt but incorporate the Easter Bunny into the mix as the Bunny symbolizes Easter as well as Christ", Anna said, thinking that she just killed it. To her surprise, the head LOVED her suggestion and dismissed everyone else, announcing that they would use Anna's ideas for the celebration to spice things up a bit and change it up a little.

"So, how did the meeting go?" Elsa asked when Anna practically bounced through the door.

"It went good! Kristoff, the head of the Easter Celebration Commitee, loved my idea and said he wants me to coordinate it!" Anna said excitedly.

"What was your suggestion?"

"Incorporate the Easter Bunny into the mix"

"Good but Anna, you're getting yourself in over your head with this"

"Elsa, I told you last night, it will be okay. Gosh, you're such a worrywart!" With that, Anna went into their room to plan, plan and plan some more and plus, she wouldn't have to put up with Elsa's complaints.

However, Elsa had good reason to worry because by Saturday, Anna was stressing out. She had to get the eggs, the coloring for said eggs and the Easter Bunny costume, Their nightly sessions in the bedroom were mood-killed each time Anna said something about eggs or Sunday's celebration. It broke Elsa's heart to see Anna scurring in and out of the house in a frenzy so, regardless that Anna effectively told her twice to butt out because she volunteered to see the job through to the end, she secretly decided to lend Anna a hand.

While Anna was at work (ironically, they had an Easter event they needed to prepare for) and the fact there was no bookings for her, a trip to the store was in order for Elsa. In addition to using the eggs they had in their pantry, she needed a couple more for the bash. She also snagged the dye as well. Although that voice in her head was telling her she was disrespecting Anna's wishes, Elsa shook her head and bought the stuff anyway, regardless of the consequences.

"Elsa, what's all this?" Anna inquired the second she walked in the door of their apartment and immediately noticed the anbundance of eggs and the dye.

"I bought them for tomorrow"

"Elsa, I told you I could handle it!"

"Anna, obviously, you couldn't! That's the thing. You didn't have to tackle this alone. The head never said you didn't have to have help!"

"Elsa, I did these types of jobs before when I was coordinating events for a living!"

"Anna, you had help, you had assisstance on those types of events! The problem is that you're too naïve that you thought that you could do this type of event coordination!"

"Elsa, be QUIET!"

"And besides" Elsa was cut off when Anna slammed her fists down on the table, careful to avoid the eggs.

"SHUT UP, ELSA!"

Stunned silence ensured as both stared at each other in surprise at what just occured. Elsa backed away and leaned aganist the wall, wondering what happened to the Anna she married. Anna moved forward towards her wife's shaking form, trying to intiate a hug.

"Elsa, I'm"

"Don't, Anna. Please, I just need to be alone for a bit", Elsa said and retreated to their room, leaving Anna in surprise and sadness.

"What have I done?" she asked herself sadly.

Anna had to admit that Elsa did contribute to it by lessing the work load for her but she also had to admit that Elsa was right: she was too naïve to think she could tackle a big job without her former team with her. After all, the head never said she had to have help doing it but then again, Anna swore to herself she wouldn't ask Elsa for help and it turned out: that act made the problem a little bit bigger as she realized too late that in order to coordinate the Easter Bunny into the festivities, someone would have to play the Easter Bunny and she would have to get a list of the kids who would be attending the Park Hunt and have easter baskets made up to be passed out before the hunt began. She had to make up with Elsa for her outburst but the question was: Was Elsa willing to forgive her?

Anna slowly approached their bedroom door and knocked.

"Elsa?" She tried again. "Elsa?"

"Go away, Anna!"

"Elsa, I'm sorry! You were right, I couldn't do the job by myself. Please, don't shut yourself away because of me!" When she got no response, she tried her next card.

"You could help me decorate the eggs &amp; play the Easter Bunny for tomorrow", she said. It worked as the door flew open &amp; Anna was attacked by a flurrie of kisses which let her know she was forgiven. But they had to hurry as Easter itself was only a day away. The two forsoke sleep to color the eggs and Anna got a list of the kids who would be attending. 26 baskets needed to be made in total and with Elsa's help, they got everything done by 4:00am.

Easter itself came around and Anna reconnivened with the head in the park.

"So, Anna? I trust you got it all finished?"

"Well, I had help", she sheeplishly admitted

"Anna, that was fine. Besides, I never said the job had to be done without help. The reason why I didn't suggest you have help at the meeting was because I knew you would shoot it down so I contacted Elsa and suggested she lend a hand", the head revealed. Anna then thought back to when she left for work and that she had heard the phone ring when she left but she was already in a hurry and didn't answer it. The head then explained that he had timed the call exactly when Anna was leaving so that he would leave a message intended for Elsa, inducing the store trip, all as a test for Anna to see if she would learn when to ask for help.

"Well, we did argue over it last night", she further admitted

"Ah. I take full responsibility for that. I had told Elsa over the phone not to tell you that she was lending you a hand", the head revealed

"Elsa usually goes to the store Tuesdays and Thursdays", Anna further explained, stating that she thought it was weird that Elsa went to the store on Saturdays. But then she had a further question.

"How did you know what to tell Elsa to get at the store?" she inquired.

"I didn't, she did. She told me that you were always mumbling about needing eggs and coloring dye", the head stated. Anna chuckled.

Meanwhile, Elsa contacted a Holiday Costume Rental place, asking if they had an Easter Bunny costume for rental. Luckily, they did and she went to the place to pick it up. She then prepared the baskets, donned the costume and decided to hop to the park (luckily, they lived in walking distance).

It was Anna's duty to amp up the kids for the Bunny to hype them up for its' appearance. The kids giggled in antipication as Anna continued to up their excitement.

"Okay, kids, you ready?" she asked them

"YES!"

"You positive?"

"YES!"

"Okay", she then led the kids in the Easter song "Here Comes Peter Cottontail" as Easter Bunny Elsa made her grand appearance, Easter baskets in hand, ready to preform her duties and distributed the Easter baskets to the intended children. Now, it was time for the Egg Hunt. However, they had decided to spice things up a little bit.

"Okay, kids! It turns out, I lost some of my personal eggs on the way here so you kids have to go find them. There's 4 of them total. Find one of them and you get a treat", Easter Bunny Elsa told the eager group before sending them off. What it was is the following: Anna &amp; Elsa marked 4 eggs with a rabbit symbol on them, designed with a prize if one was found but they set it up so that one child couldn't find all 4. After a while, the kids returned and Easter Bunny Elsa checked the baskets and if one had one of the four eggs, she would trade the egg for a plastic egg with some candy in it as their prize. After the celebration ended, the two returned home and Anna removed the mask from Elsa to kiss her on her lips.

"Happy Easter, my Easter Bunny". Elsa chuckled.

"Happy Easter to you too, Anna"

**AN: Moral of the story? Ask for help if you need it. Anyhoo, I figured I'd contribute to the Frozen Easter fics with this little number here so R&amp;R &amp; Happy Easter!**


End file.
